The invention relates to a hose of rubber or of a rubber-like elastic material, in particular, such a hose for conveying a pressurized medium, and comprising several insulated, electrically conductive, stranded metal wires which are embedded in the outer layer of the hose, extend from one end of the hose to the other and contribute to the stability of the hose, where these stranded metal wires are formed as coils with a varying pitch direction from one turn to the next.
The invention also relates to a process for manufacturing an electrical wiring connection in combination with a hose consisting of rubber or a rubber-like elastic material and suited for conveying a pressurized medium, where this hose is provided with a number of separately insulated, electrically conductive, stranded metal wires which are embedded in the rubbery elastic outer layer of the hose.
Connecting hoses for supplying power to machines or tools are already known in the art which contain a pressurized medium and electrical conductors and their connectors. The electrical conductors are embedded in the rubbery elastic outer layer of the hose, in particular, on a fabric insert which is known per se.
In manufacturing such hoses, it is necessary to provide a special manufacturing process during which the electrical conductors are embedded integrally in the rubbery elastic outer layer of the hose. This not only causes increased production costs, but it also requires that this material be kept in stock with a corresponding further increase in costs.
This known connecting hose for supplying power to machines or tools is disclosed in the German published patent application (DT-OS) 2 225 060.
Accordingly, the invention has the objective to adapt a conventional hose, in particular a mono-hose, with stranded metal wires to increase the stability of the hose and so that it is suited for use in the electrical control of equipment connected to the hose.
A so-called "twin hose" is already known which comprises a reinforced hose of rubber or a rubber-like elastic material and is provided with a cable attached on the outside of the hose which has a number of separately insulated wires or stranded wires for electrical control purposes. Such hoses are used where it is necessary to convey fluids, especially fluids under high pressure, and to initiate electrical switching actions from the position where an ejection nozzle of the hose is used in order to control a remotely positioned pump unit or mixing unit for the fluid. For example, such hoses are used in high pressure washing installations consisting of a mobile pump unit with heater, heat exchanger, water tank, and tank for chemicals. The pressurized cleaning liquid is ejected from a nozzle connected to the end of the hose and the flow of the liquid to the nozzle is controlled by remotely controlling the pump unit and other units from a location in the vicinity of the nozzle by means of control signals conducted through the attached cable.
In such a twin-hose as described above, it is possible to disconnect the cable containing the electrical conductors at any desired position along the length of the hose. This twin-hose, however, results in an overall profile of the hose and the cable attached to it, which has a width larger than the hose diameter and, therefore, cannot be as easily handled as the round profile of a hose without such attached cable. Furthermore, additional special manufacturing procedures are necessary for joining the two hoses to form a "twin-hose".